farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
P416
The P416 is an assault rifle in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. In FC3, This weapon will become free after deactivating 15 Radio Towers. In FC4, it is unlocked through story progression. IN FC3, this is the primary weapon of choice for Privateer Assaulters, Privateer Defenders and Privateer Recruits. It is initially available in the main story mission Warrior Rescue Service mission where Privateers appear in the game, wielding this weapon. If picked up, it will not be lost after death or saves, but will not be available in stores until the second island. It has a very short barrel, but has the same range as the other assault rifles, and features a high rate of fire and low recoil pattern with moderate damage. Its high rate of fire demands exacting marksmanship and trigger discipline to avoid running out of ammunition. Firing in short bursts is therefore recommended. Signature Version A signature version called the Bushman, with an extended magazine, a suppressor and a marksman sight equipped can be unlocked by deactivating all 18 Radio Towers throughout the game. It costs $3800. The Bushman is one of only three assault rifles in the game that are available with a suppressor, and the only fully automatic one of those three (the standard P416 cannot be equipped with a suppressor). It also has the longest range and third highest damage of any assault rifle in the game, only being surpassed by the ACE and the MS16 in the damage category. The weapon description erroneously states that it uses an optical scope, and while in-game magnification is the same as that of an optical scope, it uses the marksman sight (ACOG) model and reticle. Gallery Untitled6.png|Jason wielding the P416 Bushman.PNG|The Signature Bushman Version FC3 P416 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the P416. FC3 P416 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the P416. FC3 Bushman First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Bushman. Far Cry 4 The P416 makes an appearance in Far Cry 4. It becomes available when the player completes the mission Truth & Justice, though it can also be picked up early during the first mission in the Hurk's Redemption DLC; it can also be acquired for free early during the missions Sermon on the Mount, Kill or Be Killed, Death from Above and Don't Look Down. The Royal Guard soldiers manning the Bell Tower closest to the King's Bridge also come armed with this weapon, providing another opportunity to unlock the weapon early. The P416 in Far Cry 4 remains fully automatic, and stat-wise, it has better range and accuracy than its previous incarnation. This means that, even without a sight, it remains a viable option as a direct-fire weapon at medium range. Signature Version The signature weapon Bushman returns from Far Cry 3. It features the same Marksman sight, Silencer, and Extended Magazine as its previous version. It is unlocked after reaching level 10 in the Shanath Arena (which can be done in Southern Kyrat even before unlocking the standard P416, if the player is willing to put in the effort so soon). The Bushman retains most of the qualities of its previous incarnation, and is now one of two silenced fully automatic assault rifles (the other being the AK47's Signature version, the Warrior). It offers bonus to all statuses, except for fire rate, compared to the normal P416. Compared to its previous Signature incarnation, stat-wise, the Bushman in Far Cry 4 has even better range, accuracy and mobility, thus making it a true winner in the assault rifle category. Gallery P416_Shop.jpg|The regular P416 in the store screen. Maxresdefault_(1).jpg|The Bushman in the store screen. FC4 P416 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the P416. FC4 P416 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the P416. FC4 Bushman First-Person View.png|The Bushman in first-person. 04-p416_opt.png|Full view of P416 04-bushman_opt.png|Full view of The Bushman Trivia * The P416 is based on the real-life POF (Patriot Ordnance Factory) P416 assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. * The P416 appears to be fitted with a 10.4 inch barrel with extended flash suppressor and a Magpul PMAG magazine. * A bolt release can be seen on the left side of the weapon, but Jason and Ajay do not use it, simply pulling the bolt handle after an empty reload. This was probably to make the reload animations vary, seeing as they do operate the bolt release on the STG-90. * This weapon is preferred by the Privateers in Far Cry 3 and the Royal Guard in Far Cry 4 as they find it more accurate and with a faster rate than the regular AK47. *Some Privateers cannot afford the P416 as seen at the recruitment center, Thurston Town and at The Compound. *The "renowned but flawed weapon" referred to in Far Cry 3's Survival Guide is the M4A1, the rifle the P416 is based on. The P416 was created by POF (Patriot Ordnance Factory), being meant to be an upgrade of Colt's existing M4A1 model. * This gun is often thought to be based on the Heckler & Koch HK416, with its name changed for copyright (they look similar, and have very similar names). This is NOT true, the weapons are just superficially similar gas piston AR-15 pattern rifles. * In Far Cry 3, the P416 uses Troy iron sights. In Far Cry 4, it instead uses Magpul iron sights. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons